There is only you
by Ryopini
Summary: OS -"Tu ne vas pas rester célibataire à vie. Alors fais-moi le plaisir d'essayer." C'est à partir de là que Stiles se retrouva sur une application de rencontre, espérant oublier son amour démesuré pour Derek. Mais c'était sans compter sur sa maladresse qui choisit d'envoyer sa photo de lui, nu, à Derek plutôt qu'au véritable destinataire. [Sterek] Défi: Envoyer un nude par erreur


Bonjour !

Bien, voici un nouveau petit défi que nous avons fait avec **Sloe Balm**. Ce ne fut pas un exercice facile pour moi, mais j'espère que cela vous plaira.

Le thème du défi est donc : "Envoyer un nude par erreur" eheh

Ce qui, pour ma part, justifie un rating M.

N'hésitez pas à aller lire celui de **Sloe** **Balm** « _Juicy_ », que j'ai moi-même très hâte d'aller le lire !

Bonne lecture,

Merci de toujours être présent.

* * *

« Stiles. Tu ne vas pas rester célibataire à vie. Alors fais-moi le plaisir d'essayer. »

Une voix forte mais attentionnée résonna dans le salon de Stiles.

Le dit-Stiles était installé sur son canapé. Ou plutôt, y était _affalé_, habillé d'un sweat rouge habituel bien trop grand pour lui et dévorant son quatre heures avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Sorti de son moment précieux, il dirigea son regard vers Isaac, qui venait de parler. Puis il observa ensuite Scott qui se tenait au côté du blond.

Il grimaça en se rappelant le pourquoi de la conversation. Ses deux amis s'étaient mis en tête de le mettre en couple. Pour appuyer leurs dires, ils s'étaient mis face à lui, debout, le surplombant avec aplomb et ténacité. Stiles, lui, avait seulement très envie de les décapiter pour les faire taire. Mais leurs capacités lupines l'obligeait à rester à distance et à ne même pas tenter. Alors il se contentait de son imagination, seul moyen d'assouvir ses besoins dernièrement.

Il enchaîna dans un soupir en voyant les têtes de mules face à lui.

« Vous savez pertinemment que je ne veux qu'une personne, et que ce n'est pas réciproque. Alors pourquoi voulez-vous absolument me caser avec un autre ? » dit-il d'une voix éteinte.

Scott regarda son ami avec tristesse et Isaac, lui, fit un sourire en coin, calculateur.

« C'est exactement pour ça qu'on t'en parle » rajouta le blond, « nous voulons que tu passes à autre chose, que tu l'oublies. »

Stiles glissa sa main dans ses cheveux déjà désordonné et leva les yeux au ciel. Ils étaient bien mignons, bien sûr qu'il aurait bien souhaité oublier celui qui animait régulièrement ses pensées. Mais comment effacer les sentiments qu'il avait envers ce loup si magnifique, sexy et puissant ? Comment rester indifférent face à Derek, l'homme sur lequel il fantasmait depuis plusieurs années déjà ?

Il se redressa lentement sur son canapé et convia ses deux amis à s'y installer eux-aussi. Il ne pouvait que leur concéder qu'il avait envie de passer à autre chose. Stiles savait pertinemment que Derek était hétéro, le nombre de filles qui étaient passées depuis qu'ils se connaissaient lui avait ôté tout doute.

Il n'avait aucune certitude de ce que ça allait donner, mais il avait confiance en ses amis, s'ils pensaient pouvoir l'aider. Alors pourquoi pas :

« Ok, expliquez-moi votre application de rencontre. »

Ses deux amis lui firent un grand sourire, s'installèrent convenablement et lui expliquèrent.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant deux bonnes semaines que Stiles avait installé cette fameuse application sur son téléphone. Il avait eu du mal à s'y faire, mais après un temps, il avait fini par suivre les conseils de ses amis :

\- Discuter avec un maximum de monde

\- Ne pas donner d'informations trop personnelles tant qu'il n'était pas sûr d'être intéressé

Mais surtout…

\- Se lâcher et profiter un maximum

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il se donna à fond, conversa avec de nombreux jeunes hommes et essaya surtout de s'y intéresser sincèrement.

Il n'avait pas réellement eu de coups de cœur les premiers jours. Souvent, les garçons étaient fades intellectuellement parlant, n'avaient pas de répondant ou faisaient semblant de s'intéresser pour uniquement coucher avec lui.

Mais quelques jours auparavant, cela avait changé. Il avait commencé une discussion avec un jeune homme de son âge, fils de militaire qui adorait résoudre des crimes, comme lui. Il était aussi très agréable, distingué et marrant. Stiles passait sincèrement de bons moments avec lui. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'il oubliait Derek, mais il passait moins de temps à se morfondre.

La meute entière avait noté son comportement plus joyeux, plus fun… Il reprenait vie. Tous étaient ravis de retrouver leur hyperactif joyeux et compulsif. Encore plus Scott et Isaac qui le tannèrent pour avoir un maximum d'informations. Mais il avait fait le choix de ne pas en discuter pour le moment, ne sachant pas vers où cela le mènerait. Stiles avait juste laissé suggérer à ses deux amis que peut-être, il avait fait une rencontre sympathique.

Pour une des rares fois dans sa vie, il avait décidé de ne pas parler.

Cela fut extrêmement frustrant pour ses amis qui restèrent démunis d'informations.

Mais Stiles avait décidé de vivre son histoire avec ce jeune homme à 100%. Il se plaisait à discuter avec lui et découvrir un nouvel ami... Ou dieu sait quoi.

De Dan : _« Stiles, j'm'ennuie. Tu fais quoi aujourd'hui ? »_

Quand Stiles vit le message de son ami, même en pleine réunion de meute, il se décida à y répondre. Après tout, il ne s'y passait pas grand-chose.

C'est avec un grand sourire aux lèvres qu'il tapa sur son téléphone.

De Stiles : _« Eh bien, là, je suis avec ma bande d'ami. On discute mais pas grand-chose de fou. Et toi ? T'as rien à faire en cette belle journée ? Il fait beau chez toi d'ailleurs ? »_

De Dan : _« Beau ? Hm… De la pluie et des orages, d'après toi, c'est un beau temps ? Par contre, c'est une belle journée tant qu'on parle ensemble… ) »_

Stiles rigola puis se mordit la lèvre en relisant ce message.

« Hésite pas à nous dire si on te gêne. »

La voix dure de Derek le sortit de son portable. Stiles releva la tête de son écran et haussa un sourcil.

« Vous me gênez pas, aucun souci. »

L'humain rigola légèrement, mais s'arrêta net face au regard noir de Derek. Il baissa la tête bêtement et posa son appareil sur sa cuisse.

« On est en plein état des lieux du secteur et tu joues sur ton téléphone ? Tu crois qu'on s'amuse nous ? »

Stiles releva le regard vers lui, blessé et en colère. C'était uniquement de sa faute s'il avait décroché de la réunion.

« Tu te prends pour qui ? Tu as ignoré à peu près tout ce que j'ai dit depuis le début de la réunion, alors sincèrement, si j'écoute pas tout ce que tu dis, c'est un juste rendu. »

Il croisa les bras sur la défensive. Les deux hommes se fixèrent intensément, aucune autre personne de la meute n'osa les interrompre. Le jeu de regard s'arrêta lorsque Stiles sentit son téléphone vibrer à nouveau. Il l'attrapa pour lire le message.

De Dan : « _Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû dire ça ? »_

« T'es sérieux à relire tes messages là ? » dit Derek brutalement.

Stiles releva de nouveau son regard vers lui, fit un sourire en coin et secoua son téléphone face à lui.

« Oh oui Derek. Et tu sais quoi ? Je vais même partir pour continuer ma conversation. Après tout, vous vous débrouillez très bien sans moi. »

Sans attendre de réponse, il rangea son téléphone dans sa poche et se leva pour partir vers l'entrée. Mais contre toute attente, son mouvement fut bloqué par Derek qui l'attrapa par l'épaule, le retourna et le plaqua avec violence contre un mur. Stiles en gémit légèrement de douleur.

« De quel droit tu me parles comme ça, crétin ? » l'agressa le loup.

« Et toi de me violenter comme ça ? »

Stiles grimaça et essaya de se dépêtrer de la prise du loup. Mais celui-ci le décolla pour le recoller avec force au mur, heurtant un peu plus Stiles. Ils se fixèrent un long moment dans un silence lourd.

« Définitivement, tu ne sais faire que blesser les gens Derek. » murmura tristement Stiles.

Derek fut tellement surpris de cette phrase et de son ton qu'il relâcha sa tension sur l'humain qui en profita pour quitter le lieu rapidement.

Après avoir descendu en courant les escaliers, il se jeta sur sa voiture dans laquelle il pénétra rapidement. Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas craquer, sortit de nouveau son téléphone et répondit au garçon.

De Stiles « _Désolé. Souci avec un « ami ». C'est pas contre toi, au contraire !_ »

* * *

Il démarra sa voiture et partit chez lui. Le long du chemin, il sentit de nouveau son téléphone vibrer à plusieurs reprises. Cela réussit à lui tirer un petit sourire. Mais vraiment un petit sourire, l'affrontement avec Derek l'avait achevé, encore. Depuis quelque temps, le loup avait tendance à encore plus s'énerver contre lui et à le blesser, autant physiquement que mentalement. Et aucun membre de la meute ne pouvait prendre position, ce qui le faisait être seul contre l'alpha.

Alors quand il arriva chez lui, il s'affala sur le canapé, dépité. Il espéra sincèrement ne pas croiser son père maintenant. En général, il arrivait plutôt bien à gérer ses émotions, mais ce soir il était las et n'était pas sûr de cacher assez bien sans inquiéter son père.

Après un petit temps sans bouger, il finit par attraper son téléphone et regarder les messages reçus.

De Dan : « _Mince ! Et ça va ? Tu veux en parler ?_ »

De Dan : « _Ou on peut parler d'autre chose. Je suis tout à toi… »_

Stiles sourit un peu plus qu'avant. C'était agréable d'avoir quelqu'un en dehors de la meute finalement. Même si la direction que prenaient les messages de Dan n'était peut-être pas au goût de Stiles actuellement.

De Stiles : « _C'est gentil, Mais oui. Parlons plutôt d'autre chose que de ce crétin stupide et violent._ »

De Dan : « _Violent ?! Il t'a blessé ?_ »

De Stiles : « _C'est inévitable avec lui. Il ne sait faire que ça. Me pousser contre des murs sans aucune gêne ! Mais le pire dans l'histoire, c'est qu'il est tellement beau et musclé de partout que peu importe ce qu'il fait, c'est sexy et violent._ »

Il s'emballa et ne réalisa même pas ce qu'il venait de dire. Mais il était évident que son message était très sincère. Malgré la dureté du choc, il avait quand même trouvé Derek excessivement beau avec son visage en colère. Et Stiles rêverait de se faire plaquer contre un mur pour faire des choses plus sympathiques.

De Dan : « _Violent et sexy ? Tu serais pas un peu masochiste ?_ »

Il hésita un instant puis se mordit la lèvre.

De Stiles : « _En vérité ? Je crois que tout mec gay peut devenir masochiste pour ce genre de gars._ Il est sublime, incroyablement musclé et tellement viril. Puis son regard quand il est en colère. Tellement… woaw.»

Après tout, c'était sincère.

De Dan : « _Hm…_ »

De Stiles : « _?_ »

De Dan : « _Et avec ça tu en dis quoi ?_ »

Il haussa un sourcil à sa question puis une photo s'afficha. Il rougit, surpris. Il ne s'était pas attendu à recevoir quelque chose comme ça.

A la suite des messages se dévoila un torse dénudé et musclé. Il n'y avait rien de plus que ce corps plutôt alléchant, même s'il ne valait pas celui de Derek. Il pencha lentement la tête sur le côté.

Stiles bloqua sur la photo un temps, puis repensa à la question de Dan. Il regarda à droite puis à gauche, comme pour se rassurer que personne ne pouvait voir ce qu'il se passait puis lui répondit.

De Stiles « _J'hésite entre te dire « woaw » et « je ne sais pas si j'peux être maso avec un autre que lui »_. »

Il préféra être honnête avec lui avant que cela déborde trop vite.

De Dan : « _Aie. Ca fait mal ! »_

De Stiles : « Désolé… _Mais woaw quand même hein ! »_

De Dan : « _Merci_._ Mais j'arrive quand même à déduire que vous n'êtes pas ensemble, non ?_ »

De Stiles : « O_uais, disons que monsieur est plutôt du genre hétéro…_ »

De Dan : « _Vu comme il est violent, ce n'est pas plus mal, non ?_ »

Stiles grimaça, Derek n'était pas totalement comme ça non plus. Il était juste énervé contre lui actuellement. Le loup avait un bon fond si on oubliait ses excès de colère.

De Stiles : « _Il n'est pas que violent ! Et disons que je le cherche un peu aussi._ »

De Dan : « _Pas sûr que ça justifie pour autant de la violence. Bref, du coup ça me laisse un peu le champ libre ?_ »

Stiles glissa sa main dans ses cheveux. Que pouvait-il répondre à ça ?

Heureusement pour lui, Dan enchaîna rapidement en changeant de conversation. Stiles supposa que son ami avait compris lui-même qu'il n'était pas suffisament à l'aise pour lui répondre, et il l'en remercia intérieurement. Mais ça ne lui empêcha pas de continuer à draguer Stiles sans gêne.

* * *

Clairement, ils jouaient au chat et à la souris.

Plus les jours passaient, plus ils se cherchaient et plus Stiles était perdu.

Il se plaisait au jeu, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser régulièrement à Derek. Notamment lors des réunions. Depuis leur dernière dispute, Stiles faisait en sorte de ne plus le titiller, de se faire discret. Il essayait de se convaincre que s'il ne l'embêtait plus, il n'aurait plus le corps du loup contre le sien et donc qu'il n'aurait plus ce désir ardent qu'il lui brûlerait les reins. Mais pour le moment, il n'était pas encore convaincu de l'efficacité.

Après une nouvelle réunion de meute où il avait été bien calme et studieux, au grand étonnement des loups, il rentra chez lui rapidement. Le long de la réunion, il avait bien senti le regard plus intense de Scott et Isaac. Même sans sens lupins plus développés, il savait que ces regards étaient remplis de curiosité. Ils voulaient savoir. Et Stiles se jouait bien d'eux à ne rien dire.

Il ne fut alors que peu surpris de les voir pénétrer par la fenêtre de sa chambre alors qu'il discutait à nouveau avec Dan.

« Je me demandais combien de temps vous alliez tenir » rigola Stiles.

Ce dernier posa son téléphone sur sa table de nuit et tapota sur le lit pour inviter ses amis à se joindre à lui.

Les deux loups donnèrent une petite tape à l'arrière de la tête de Stiles pour calmer les ricanements avant de s'asseoir de chaque côté de l'humain.

« Aie ! J'ai réussi à ne plus prendre de coups par Derek donc vous voulez compenser ? »

Stiles mima une bouderie avant de rigoler à l'air coupable de Scott.

« Je blague Scotty, tout va bien. » Stiles lui fit un grand sourire pour le rassurer avant d'enchaîner : « Que me vaut le plaisir de votre présence ? »

« On veut tout savoir. On sait que tu nous fais des cachotteries et on entend ton cœur battre vivement à chaque fois tu reçois un sms. » expliqua Scott.

« Même Derek le ressent. »

Isaac se permit de rajouter cette petite phrase l'air de rien. Il nota le petit tic sur le visage de Stiles en réaction.

Ce dernier essaya de ne pas prêter attention à la phrase du blond et enchaîna avec entrain.

« Et ? Tu veux que ça me fasse quoi ? J'veux dire. Grand bien me fasse que vous sentiez ça. Je ne vais pas tout vous révéler pour autant. J'ai bien le droit d'avoir des secrets. Je fais du mal à personne. C'est pas comme si y'avait un mec qui me draguait H24 et que je ne savais comment réagir. »

Les deux loups le fixèrent, étonnés, alors que Stiles continuait sa tirade incontrôlée.

« Ni même que ce fameux mec me demandait d'avoir des photos de moi. J'veux dire. Y'a rien de tout ça. »

Isaac leva un sourcil avant de rigoler. Stiles s'arrêta pour reprendre sa respiration, il glissa sa main dans ses cheveux en fixant tout sauf ses amis.

« Bien. » Ce fut tout ce que Scott fit capable de sortir. Puis il lui fit une tape amicale sur la cuisse, avec un air bien trop fier de son ami.

Isaac, quant à lui, fixa avec intensité Stiles. Quand ce dernier l'observa rapidement, il n'arriva pas à définir ses expressions. Il semblait être entre frustré et content.

Stiles prit une grande inspiration, hésitant à recommencer une tirade, puis souffla d'un coup, laissant la place aux deux autres.

« Alors… Des photos de lui ? Quel genre de photo ? » s'inquiéta le blond.

« Juste des photos de moi » rassura l'humain « Par contre… Lui m'a envoyé quelques photos… disons… Hot ? De lui. »

Les loups écarquillèrent les yeux. D'un coup, Isaac sembla intéressé.

« Ca par contre, je veux voir. »

Scott grimaça avant de rajouter :

« Moi je ne suis pas gay… Alors… Merci mais non merci. »

« Ca en fera plus pour nous. »

Stiles ne put s'empêcher de compléter sa phrase d'un clin d'œil. Il s'affala alors sur Isaac pour passer au-dessus de lui et récupérer son téléphone. Il se redressa mais resta collé au loup pour lui montrer les photos.

L'une d'entre elles représentait Dan assis sur son canapé. Son torse nu dévoilait une musculature bien définie, imberbe avec un bronzage hâlé. Ses jambes étaient écartées dans un jean serré qui ne laissait aucune place à l'imagination. Un boxer blanc y dépassait et une de ses mains semblait caresser son élastique. Ses cheveux châtain-blond étaient décoiffés, laissant parfaitement l'image d'une main glissée dedans auparavant. Ses yeux fixaient sensuellement la caméra, cherchant à déstabiliser quiconque regarderait cette photo.

Dès qu'il vit les photos, Isaac ne put s'empêcher de siffler d'approbation.

« Woaw, beau gosse. »

Poussé par la curiosité, Scott se pencha sur le téléphone.

« Ok. Je vous accorde qu'il est plutôt bien foutu ! Mais avait-il vraiment besoin de prendre une pose aussi lascive ? »

« Evidemment ! »

Les deux garçons répondirent en cœur et avec ferveur.

Stiles rangea son portable dans sa poche, récoltant un bruit frustré du blond, qui aurait sincèrement aimé continuer de mater.

« Et donc » reprit Scott « Tu as l'intention de faire quoi de ça ? »

Scott lui fit un grand sourire, il était ravi de voir qu'un homme s'intéressait à son meilleur ami.

Mais il fronça les sourcils en voyant l'air perplexe de Stiles.

« Hm… Je ne sais pas. Il est gentil, mignon et tout, mais… »

Il soupira en laissant sa phrase en suspens.

« Mais ce n'est pas Derek ? » questionna Isaac.

Stiles grimaça puis murmura un « Exact » désespéré.

Les deux loups sentirent la tristesse qui émana soudainement de leur ami, ils le prirent alors dans leurs bras pour lui faire un câlin.

Quand ils se reculèrent, Isaac ne put s'empêcher de rajouter une information l'air de rien :

« Cela dit, Derek a l'air assez jaloux quand tu reçois des messages tu sais. »

Scott lança un regard désapprobateur avant de lui donner un coup dans l'épaule.

« Arrête de lui donner de faux espoirs ! »

Stiles les regarda, avant de soupirer à nouveau.

« Bref. »

Ce fut le mot qui termina le sujet Derek.

Mais pas le sujet Dan. Les deux loups-garous se mirent à lui poser des tas de questions pour en savoir le plus de ce mystérieux inconnu. Stiles avait longuement hésité à y répondre, puis avait cédé. Après tout, ils étaient ses amis.

Il avait donc déblatéré sans s'arrêter à propos du jeune homme, dévoilant ses qualités, ses défauts, ses habitudes... Mais il finissait toujours par le comparer à Derek.

Les deux invités se jetaient des regards en coin dès que le nom de l'alpha était prononcé. Scott semblait désespéré de voir que son ami ne s'en sortait pas face à son addiction au loup.

C'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent la soirée : les trois affalés sur le lit de Stiles, discutant de Dan, des hommes en général puis sur un peu tout et n'importe quoi.

Le jeune homme était ravi que ses deux amis soient venus ce soir. Depuis le temps qu'il gardait tout ça pour lui, en discuter lui fit plus de bien qu'il ne l'aurait cru, même si cela ne l'avait pas éclairé quant à quoi faire avec l'autre garçon.

Ils finirent par se séparer quand la fatigue arriva, et non sans un dernier message pour Dan et d'une pensée pour Derek, Stiles finit par s'endormir après cette journée riche en émotion.

* * *

Malgré les jours qui passaient, son rythme de message avec le jeune homme n'avait pas changé, il était toujours aussi intense. Mais ses pensées envers Derek n'avaient pas changé elles non plus. Il rêvait de lui trop souvent, il souhaitait régulièrement, et injustement, que sa discussion quotidienne avec Dan se déroule plutôt avec Derek.

Mais il faisait avec.

Il essayait sincèrement de passer à autre chose avec cet homme, il ne voulait pas jouer avec lui, juste… Il était fol amoureux de Derek. Mais Dan savait, Stiles lui avait parlé de ses sentiments pour le loup du moment où il avait senti que l'autre s'attachait un peu.

Etonnamment, le jeune homme lui avait répondu qu'il s'en doutait, mais qu'ils pouvaient bien s'amuser un peu tous les deux. Il s'était demandé comment celui-ci avait pu deviner, mais ne s'était pas attardé dessus.

Cependant, il n'avait pas réalisé ce qu'il voulait dire par « s'amuser ».

Alors lorsque la conversation commença à dériver et que Dan lui demanda une photo nue de lui pour « pimenter la relation ». Il paniqua.

Il vota le pour et le contre. Et lorsqu'il reçut lui-même une photo de Dan nu, il sentit une forme d'agitation monter en lui.

Dans le doute, dans l'affolement, dans dieu sait quoi, il se leva brusquement, alluma son ordinateur et s'installa devant.

« Allez… Allez… »

L'impatience de Stiles était palpable.

Dès que son pc fut près, il lança une conversation vidéo avec Scott et Isaac. Il pria tous les dieux pour que les deux garçons répondent, et c'est ce qu'ils firent.

Il soupira de soulagement en voyant les deux visages étonnés face à eux. Il lui était indispensable de leur parler.

« Les gars. J'ai besoin de vous. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Stiles ? » questionna Scott, inquiet.

Ce dernier voyait la panique dessiné sur le visage de Stiles, chose assez rare chez lui.

« Je… Oh mon dieu, je sais même pas comment dire ça. »

« Avec des mots Stiles. » ricana Isaac.

Stiles lui lança un regard noir avant de continuer :

« Dan m'a demandé une photo de moi, nu. »

« Quoi ?! » La réaction était sans équivoque pour les deux garçons. Stiles, lui, était rouge de honte.

« Woaw. T'es sûr de vouloir faire ça ? » Isaac fronça les sourcils, pas convaincu que cela soit une bonne idée.

« Ca c'est génial ! Fais-le ! Au moins tu avanceras dans la relation. »

Scott était vraiment trop content pour son ami.

Stiles quant à lui, s'agita sur sa chaise, ne sachant quoi faire. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de vouloir aller dans cette direction.

« Il attend ta réponse là ? »

Stiles fit un signe de tête pour répondre à son meilleur ami.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Je veux dire. Je ne sais pas. Il sait que je suis amoureux d'un autre. Que je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir aller plus loin avec lui. Mais, il m'a dit que ça ne le dérangeait pas. Et aujourd'hui il me demande ça ! Il m'en a même envoyé une de lui ! »

Isaac haussa un sourcil à l'information mais n'interrompit pas pour autant le jeune homme.

« Et maintenant… Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que je devrais ? Après tout, j'en ai déjà une en réserve… Mais bon. C'est excessif peut-être ? Puis du nu ce n'est pas n'importe quoi après tout ! Personne ne m'a jamais vu nu. Enfin sauf mes parents, peu-»

« Stop ! » Isaac l'arrêta. « Déjà, reprends ta respiration. »

Stiles fit un signe de tête et reprit lentement sa respiration.

« Ensuite, comment ça t'as déjà des photos de nus de toi ? »

L'humain cacha son visage dans ses mains, la gêne montante.

«Je vais peut-être m'arrêter là sur les explications. »

« Oh ! Si ! Je me souviens ! »

Le blond vit le visage de Scott s'éclaircir à sa propre révélation.

« Tu les avais prises pour Derek quand tu étais ivre ! Je pensais que tu les avais supprimées. »

« Je… » Stiles fut immédiatement coupé par Isaac :

« Pour Derek ?! Et tu veux l'envoyer à un autre ? »

« Ne l'écoute pas Stiles, reste avec moi. Envoie-lui. Fais-le. »

Stiles se mordilla la lèvre et attrapa son téléphone. Son cerveau bouillonnait, il était perdu. Il savait qu'il avait réservé cette photo pour Derek, mais ce dernier ne voulait pas de lui… Est-ce que ce n'était pas l'occasion de passer à autre chose ?

Inconsciemment, ses doigts le dirigèrent vers cette fameuse photo. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, le rouge de ses joues augmenta d'autant plus.

Il se rappelait parfaitement de ce moment, même s'il avait bien trop bu. Ce soir-là, Derek l'avait une nouvelle fois envoyé balader et quand il était rentré chez lui, il s'était jeté sous la douche. Mais son cerveau avait alors tourné en boucle. Il avait eu envie de rendre Derek fou de lui. Alors toujours sous la douche et l'effet de l'alcool, il avait attrapé son téléphone, heureusement pour lui étanche, et avait ouvert l'appareil photo. Il s'était ensuite collé au mur de la douche. Il avait dirigé le pommeau vers lui pour que l'eau glisse toujours sur son corps. Ses cheveux tombaient sensuellement devant ses yeux et ses joues étaient légèrement rouge dues à la quantité d'alcool ingurgité. Il avait laissé sa main libre courir le long de son torse jusqu'à son bas-ventre, saisissant presque son membre. Il s'était mordillé la lèvre et avait fait le regard le plus intense de sa vie. Puis avait pris une photo.

Il s'était redressé pour envoyer le cliché à Derek, mais c'était à ce moment-là que Scott l'avait appelé, le coupant dans sa pulsation soudaine. Il avait alors oublié cette envie mais avait malgré tout conservé cette photo.

* * *

Alors lorsqu'il se revit dans cette position, nu sous la douche et lançant le regard le plus chaud qu'il n'ait jamais fait… il se sentit honteux.

« Je peux pas faire ça les gars ! »

Scott coupa à nouveau la parole à Isaac pour insister.

« Bien sûr que si ! C'est le moment ou jamais. T'as une photo, il en attend une, rien ne t'oblige à faire quoique ce soit ensuite. Mais toi qui rêvais d'une session chaude avec quelqu'un, ça t'ouvre une porte ! »

Stiles se mordilla la lèvre. Il pensa intensément à Derek.

« Mais elle était pour Derek… Même s'il ne la verra pas… ! »

« On s'en fiche de Derek, il ne veut pas de toi. » insista Scott.

Cette phrase fit mal à Stiles, mais son ami avait d'une certaine manière raison. Il commença à jouer avec son téléphone, et cliqua sur « partager » puis se dirigea vers les contacts.

Isaac grogna pour attirer l'attention.

« Stiles ! Fais pas ça. Ok c'est bien. Mais Derek ? Tu penses à Derek ? »

Stiles releva ses yeux vers lui. Pourquoi est-ce qu'Isaac lui disait ça ? Scott avait raison, le loup ne le voulait pas.

« Je fais que ça penser à Derek, Isaac ! Nuit et jour ! Même en parlant à Dan je pense à lui. J'en peux plus. Il ne veut pas de moi, alors tu sais quoi… » Dans un excès de frustration, il choisit son contact et l'envoya.

« C'est fait. »

« Stiles… » Isaac était désespéré.

Quand il avait poussé Stiles sur ce site de rencontre, il n'avait pas forcément songé que ça irait jusque-là. Il avait cru que Stiles et Derek agiraient dans le bon sens, pas qu'ils se sépareraient petit à petit. Ni même que Stiles se trouverait un autre mec.

Il n'écouta pas la joie de Scott, mais réalisa que Stiles n'était pas si à l'aise que ça. Il semblait même regretter son geste.

Puis le visage du châtain changea. Il s'alarma.

« Les mecs. A votre avis. Pourquoi Derek m'appelle ? » questionna Stiles fébrilement.

Le jeune homme pâlit instantanément. Il raccrocha rapidement puis prit d'un doute, partit dans ses messages.

« Oh mon dieu. Oh non. Au secours. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Pourquoi ! Non ! C'était pas ça ! Je n'avais pas prévu ça ! Non non non non ! »

« Stiles… ? »

Les deux loups froncèrent les sourcils, puis Stiles se leva d'un seul coup. La caméra leur permit uniquement de voir le jeune homme passer de temps à autre, semblant faire des allers-retours.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Stiles ? » s'inquiéta Scott.

Il voyait son ami pâlir de plus en plus, s'agiter, paniquer. Stiles semblait perdu dans ses pensées, il n'écoutait plus rien.

« STILES ! »

La voix brutale de Scott arrêta l'humain net et le fit se retourner vers son ordinateur. Son visage était déformé par l'angoisse. En parallèle, les trois garçons entendaient les vibrations du téléphone qui ne cessait de sonner.

Stiles gémit de désespoir et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, face à eux.

« Je... C'est pas vrai… Je… Je l'ai envoyé à Derek. » murmura Stiles.

Il eut un silence de mort.

Silence qui fut brisé quelques secondes plus tard par le rire franc d'Isaac.

« Tu… » Isaac eut du mal à parler tant son rire était présent « Tu l'as envoyé à Derek ? Ca finit encore mieux que prévu ! » Il s'essuya une larme de rire.

« Mais c'est de ta faute aussi là ! » s'énerva Stiles « D'où tu me parles lui alors que j'envoie ça à un gars qui possède un prénom commençant par la même lettre que Derek ! »

Il glissa une main sur son visage, désespéré.

« Il va me tuer » couina Stiles.

« C'est possible. »

Le châtain lança un regard noir à Scott qui s'était permis d'en rajouter une couche. « Merci pour ton soutien, faux-frère. »

Isaac, lui par contre, fit un grand sourire avant d'ajouter :

« Si ça se trouve, il va juste adorer et te sauter dessus ! »

Stiles gémit de nouveau de désespoir, il était impensable que ça se finisse comme cela.

Alors que le silence envahissait la conversation, Stiles sursauta violemment, alerté par un bruit de fenêtre. Ses yeux écarquillèrent en grand, inquiétant ses deux amis.

« Derek… Non non non. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! » s'exclama Stiles en se levant brusquement de sa chaise et la faisant tomber.

Isaac et Scott n'eurent pas le temps d'en savoir plus. La conversation s'arrêta là. Ils supposèrent que Derek avait clos l'ordinateur de force. Le blond jubila, il ne pouvait pas espérer mieux. Scott grimaça de son côté, mais n'osa pas s'interposer entre l'alpha et son ami et préféra attendre patiemment de ses nouvelles.

* * *

Quant à Stiles, il recula jusqu'à sa porte s'inquiétant du regard vermeille qui s'était posé sur lui.

Derek s'approcha lentement de lui, faisant reculer un peu plus Stiles. Le cœur de ce dernier se mit à battre de plus en plus vite, son souffle s'accéléra également, même ses mains devinrent moites lorsqu'il sentit le loup pénétrer son périmètre de sécurité.

Il se mordit la lèvre et gémit d'une certaine anticipation face à l'intensité de l'échange. Avec cette approche, il aurait clairement pu douter de l'hétérosexualité de Derek. Son regard était trop brûlant, trop intense pour être innocent.

Dans un geste brusque surprenant Stiles, Derek posa ses mains sur la porte, encerclant le visage de l'humain.

La chaleur envahit violemment le corps du plus jeune, sa bouche devint sèche et l'excitation grandit en lui malgré la situation actuelle. Il passa ensuite sa langue sur ses lèvres, attirant étonnement les yeux de Derek dessus.

Le châtain ne sut pas quoi faire, ni même quoi dire. Il laissa alors sa vision dériver sur le corps face à lui. Derek était magnifique, son t-shirt gris lui collait à la peau, révélant sa musculature plus qu'alléchante. Il portait sa classique veste de cuir, qui enflammait souvent les désirs de Stiles, tant il avait voulu lui enlever lentement.

Un grognement sourd interrompit le fil de ses pensées, il remonta son regard aux yeux face à lui. Le loup semblait fou de rage. Tout son visage était tendu, ses sourcils étaient froncés, ses tendons du cou ressortaient énormément –chose incroyablement sexy-, mais surtout il entendait un grondement rauque émaner de la gorge du plus vieux.

Stiles déglutit lentement, sous pression.

« Je te jure que ce n'est pas ce que tu penses… » dit-il fébrilement.

Derek retira ses mains autour de son visage pour les remettre le long de son corps.

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que j'ai reçu ça ? »

Sans même le toucher, Stiles ressentait la dominance du loup sur lui. Il essaya intérieurement de ne pas réagir devant tant de prestance excitante.

« Ok… Alors… C'est simple… Ce… » Pour une des rares fois, Stiles hésitait sur ses mots. « Ce n'était pas pour toi ? » rajouta-t'il avec une petite voix aigüe.

Il se demanda si cette phrase n'était pas pire, il se sentit ramollir face à l'énervement de Derek qui augmenta de plus en plus. Ce dernier lui attrapa le col, le décolla de la porte pour le plaquer à nouveau dessus avec violence avant de coller son corps au sien pour plus de dominance. Stiles gémit face au choc auquel il ne s'était pas attendu.

« C'était pour qui alors ? A qui tu envoies des photos pareilles ?! »

La voix de Derek était rauque, rude et reflétait tellement sa colère. Cela inquiéta et excita l'humain dans un même temps. Il ferma les yeux pour rester concentré sur tout autre chose que cette voix et ce corps contre le sien.

« Tu vas me répondre oui ? »

Derek grogna sévèrement.

« Ok ok. C'est… un mec. Juste un mec. Et je parlais de toi avec Isaac quand j'ai envoyé la photo. Donc j'ai glissé et enfin voilà… »

« Isaac ?! C'est à Isaac que tu voulais l'envoyer ? » s'emporta Derek.

Stiles ressentit le plus vieux se décoller de lui et partir vers la fenêtre. Il devina que s'il ne l'arrêtait pas tout de suite, le blond risquerait gros.

« Non ! Ce n'était pas Isaac ! Je parlais juste à Isaac. »

Derek se retourna vers lui directement, s'arrêtant dans sa démarche. Il lui lança un regard qui ne laissait aucune place aux doutes : Il voulait plus d'informations.

« Je… Demandais conseil à Isaac et Scott… Scott m'incitait à envoyer la photo au gars... Isaac pas vraiment… Et voilà, c'est tout. »

Il se gratta la tête et pria intérieurement pour que Derek ne demande pas plus.

« Ca n'explique pas pourquoi tu me l'as envoyé à moi. »

« Il s'appelle Dan. Ok ? C'est tout ! J'ai ripé, point barre. Elle n'était pas pour toi. »

Derek fronça à nouveau les sourcils. La voix de Stiles était bien trop nerveuse pour être honnête et les battements erratiques de son cœur n'aidaient pas à le convaincre.

« Tu ne me dis pas tout. Et qui est ce Dan de toute façon. Il ne fait pas partit de la meute, ni même de l'école. »

« Parce que tu connais tous les gens de l'école ? » Face au regard du loup qui semblait lui dire _« évidemment »_, il passa outre et enchaîna.

« Dan c'est juste un gars que j'ai rencontré sur le net. »

Stiles déglutit lentement à nouveau quand Derek se rapprocha de lui. Il se sentait pris au piège, le loup lui posait bien trop de questions pour qu'il ne finisse pas par lui révéler la vérité par erreur.

« Tu envoies des photos de toi nu… A des inconnus ? T'es complètement inconscient ? » dit-il avec un certain mépris.

« Hey ! Je te permets pas de juger ! Moi je t'ai rien dit quand t'es sortie avec tes ex psychopathe là ! Puis franchement, t'as pas à ramener ta fraise quant à mes relations, plus maintenant, t'aurais dû t'en mêler plus tôt. Aujourd'hui je fais bien ce que je veux, quand je veux et avec qui je veux ! Même si foncièrement, je ne suis pas sûr que c'était ce que je voulais avec qui je voulais. De toute façon, c'est la faute d'Isaac là ! Quelle idée de me parler de toi pile à ce moment-là ! Il- »

Il fut coupé par la main de Derek sur sa bouche.

« Tais-toi. »

Stiles essaya de sortir de sa main, mais par manque de force, il abandonna et croisa les bras.

« Pourquoi vous parliez de moi à un moment pareil. Et ne me mens pas encore. »

Stiles gigota pour retirer la main et se défendre.

« Je n'ai pas menti ! » s'insurgea le plus jeune.

Mais Derek n'était pas dupe, il lui cachait quelque chose.

« Je n'ai… juste pas tout dit la vérité. » murmura-t'il.

« Alors ? »

Derek haussa les sourcils, l'incitant à parler.

« Ecoute, t'as pas besoin de tout savoir. »

Le loup l'attrapa par le col et rapprocha son visage du sien. Il ne lâcha pas le plus jeune du regard en parlant.

« J'ai reçu une photo de toi nu, sous la douche. Tu me mens en me disant qu'elle ne m'était pas destinée, et tu es honnête quand tu dis vouloir l'envoyer à un naze. Alors des explications, maintenant. » Dit-il d'une voix pénétrante.

Stiles sentit son thorax explosait sous la force de ses battements. Il n'en pouvait plus. Cette voix était si près de lui, si envoûtante, si sensuelle et désirante.

Il prit une grande inspiration pour se concentrer. Mais fut surpris de sentir si fortement l'odeur délicate du loup qui lui retourna le cerveau et le fit parler sans filtre.

« J'avais pris cette photo pour toi à l'origine. »

Il rougit en réalisant ses propos.

« Ce n'est… C'est… Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! »

Il essaya de se rattraper aux branches, mais il sut que le loup ne le croyait pas.

« Pourquoi l'avoir pris pour moi ? »

« Tu ne veux pas savoir » murmura Stiles

« Tu te trompes Stiles. » insista Derek en le lâchant.

Cette voix si bourrue et si propre à Derek fit perdre les moyens à l'humain une nouvelle fois. Il se mit à parler de manière vibrante, excitée et perdue.

« Tu veux savoir quoi ? Que j'avais pris cette photo il y a des lustres après que tu m'aies envoyé balader ? Que je voulais te rendre fou ? Ben voilà. Tu sais. »

« Tu veux dire que… »

« Que je voulais te l'envoyer à toi il y a des mois, mais qu'aujourd'hui j'ai voulu l'envoyer à un autre ? Oui. »

Stiles rigola nerveusement, avant de glisser sa main dans ses cheveux. Qu'était-il en train de faire ? Il se décolla de la porte pour se glisser sur le côté et s'écarter de lui.

« Maintenant que tu sais, pourrais-tu partir et me laisser mourir de honte seul ? »

Il était mal. Cela s'entendait indéniablement dans le timbre de sa voix, mais il n'arrivait plus à cacher ses émotions si intenses qu'il vivait.

« Stiles, tu-. »

Derek fut coupé par le téléphone du plus jeune qui se mit à vibrer plusieurs fois de suite. Stiles en vit une bonne échappatoire et l'attrapa. Il ne fut pas surpris d'y voir des messages de Dan, inquiet de sa non-réponse.

De Dan : « _Je n'ai pas eu de réponses.._ »

De Dan : « _Ma photo ne t'a pas plu ? »_

De Dan : « _Ou au contraire elle te plait tellement que tu passes un bon moment avec toi-même ? Si c'est le cas, n'hésite pas à partager !_ »

Dû à la gêne éprouvée, il n'entendit pas l'arrivée de Derek derrière lui, qui se permit de lire sans complexe les sms qu'il avait reçus. Brusquement, le loup lui attrapa son portable dans un grognement.

« Hey ! » s'indigna Stiles. « Rends le moi ! »

Il leva sa main pour récupérer l'objet, mais Derek lui lança un regard rempli de colère et de frustration. Un grondement sourd résonna dans la pièce.

« Tu peux faire le loup grognon autant que tu veux, mais tu vas me repasser mon téléphone ! »

Stiles émit un petit cri quand il vit son téléphone se faire bazarder à l'autre bout de la pièce, s'explosant sans parcimonie contre le mur.

« DEREK ! »

Il ne put s'empêcher d'hurler contre le loup. Il s'approcha rapidement de son portable décomposé au sol. Il geint devant l'état de celui-ci alors qu'il s'accroupit devant pour récupérer des bouts de l'objet. Il fut alors surpris quand son bras fut saisit pour être redressé et plaqué à nouveau contre un mur.

« Je t'interdis de lui reparler. »

Stiles ne put s'empêcher de frissonner au ton autoritaire du loup face à lui. Mais il était en colère. Autant dû à son téléphone clairement mort, que par l'obligation que tentait de lui infliger Derek.

« Et qu'est ce qui t'autorises à m'empêcher de parler à des gens ? »

« Je dois être le seul à voir cette photo. » annonça le loup, sans préambule.

« Quoi ? Pardon ? Mais encore ? Et pourquoi donc ? »

« Elle m'était destinée. »

Stiles s'étonna de voir Derek réagir comme cela.

« Et alors ? »

Il ne savait pas où il voulait amener Derek, mais il y allait. Il voulait le pousser à bout. Comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. Alors il insista un peu plus :

« Nous ne sommes pas ensemble. Je fais ce que je veux de mon corps. »

Derek grogna et fit luire ses yeux d'un rouge intense. Il colla son corps contre le sien et glissa ses mains sur les hanches de Stiles, caressant de ses pouces la peau accessible sous son sweat rouge.

Stiles rougit sous l'attention, s'ajustant parfaitement à la teinte de son haut. Le corps du loup était collé au sien partageant la chaleur de son corps. Stiles se mordit la lèvre et essaya de se concentrer pour ne pas se laisser déborder par ses émotions.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais… ? Pourquoi ? »

Sa voix était chevrotante, peu assurée.

« Tu es mien. »

Derek le regarda intensément, plongeant au plus profond de son âme. Stiles sentit son corps bouillonner, son ventre se tordit sous les émotions fortes qu'il vivait.

Mais malgré tout, une pointe de colère pointa le bout de son nez.

« Je ne suis pas ta chose Derek ! »

Ne le laissant pas s'échapper, Derek glissa son visage dans son cou, laissant ses lèvres caresser sa peau. Stiles ressentit ses jambes le lâcher, mais le corps fort du loup contre le sien le maintint bien debout.

« Isaac avait donc raison » murmura suavement le loup près de son oreille. Stiles essaya de parler, de le repousser, mais les attentions de la bouche de Derek contre sa peau le perdaient totalement. Il était inapte à toute conversation.

« Je te plaisais ? »

Stiles fit un petit couinement lorsqu'il sentit des petites dents contre sa peau. Il apprécia les lèvres de Derek qui remontèrent jusqu'à son visage, passant par sa mâchoire jusqu'à sa joue. Le brun se recula légèrement, suffisamment pour bien voir les yeux de Stiles, mais pas assez pour ne pas mélanger leurs respirations. Ils restèrent un instant sans bouger, sans prononcer un mot, se perdant dans ce moment si intime et particulier.

Le plus jeune en oublia le comment du pourquoi ils en étaient là, pourquoi son téléphone n'était plus qu'un amas de morceaux, la colère qu'il avait envers Derek ou même cette histoire de photo. A tel point qu'il ne remarqua même pas les lèvres de Derek qui se mouvèrent en une question. Il ne comprit qu'au bout d'un moment, lorsque le visage du loup se déforma sous l'interrogation puis sous la déception. Il comme ça à réagir quand il sentit l'homme se reculer de lui. Il posa alors ses mains sur ses biceps, bien plus musclés qu'il ne pensait, pour le retenir et timidement, lui demanda de répéter.

Non sans un soupir et sans lever les yeux au ciel, Derek reposa sa question.

« Plaisais ? »

Stiles pencha la tête, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir. Derek grogna alors avant d'ajouter :

« Je t'intéresse toujours, ou ce Dan, t'intéresse plus ? »

Il avait dit ce prénom avec un tel dédain que Stiles ne put s'empêcher de rigoler légèrement, détendant l'atmosphère. Puis il se mordilla lèvre, hésitant à accorder ce que semblait vouloir le loup. Pouvait-il être sûr que c'était ce qu'il voulait, que ce n'était pas qu'une question de meute, de pouvoir sur sa personne ? Tout était tellement rapide. Quelques temps auparavant, Derek ne le supportait pas, et aujourd'hui, il se retrouvait avec son corps collé au sien, à ses lèvres qui se baladaient sur sa peau…

Alors il hésitait. Mais quand il vit le loup se décomposer petit à petit, fendant ce mur d'émotion qu'il se forçait de garder depuis toujours, il ne put se retenir. Il le voulait, et aujourd'hui, Derek le voulait. Au diable le reste. Ils aviseraient petit à petit.

Il attrapa lentement les mains de Derek qui avait quitté sa peau quelques minutes plus tôt et les replaça sur ses hanches.

Il accompagna son geste d'un murmure « Pars pas… ».

Stiles remonta ses propres mains le long de ses avant-bras, puis ses épaules pour finir leurs courses dans son cou. Il se mit à caresser lentement les cheveux de sa nuque et s'humidifia ses lèvres.

Sans aucun doute, il était gêné, mais qu'est-ce qu'il appréciait l'instant présent.

Mais Derek ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

Son regard était braqué sur Stiles, en attente.

Le châtain réalisa alors qu'il n'avait pas clairement répondu à sa question.

« Dan ne m'intéresse pas. Ce sont les garçons qui m'ont poussé sur un site de rencontre. »

Cela ne semblait pas suffire à Derek, mais dans un même temps, il sentit le corps du loup se rapprocher à nouveau du sien, lentement, mais sûrement.

« Mais il n'est pas toi. Personne ne peut te remplacer. »

Derek grogna de satisfaction.

« Donc… »

« C'est toi qui me plait. Et moi… Je te plais ? » murmura lentement Stiles, peu confiant.

Les mains de Derek serrèrent les hanches du plus jeune, griffant lentement sa peau.

« Alors pourquoi lui envoyer une photo de toi, nu ? » questionna rudement le loup tout en ignorant la sienne.

« Je ne voulais pas lui envoyer particulièrement » soupira Stiles « Mais Scott me poussait à le faire, et Isaac n'arrêtait de me parler de toi, me disant que tu adorerais cette photo. Et sous la frustration, je te l'ai envoyé en pensant l'envoyer à Dan. Non parce que bon, toi, l'homme le plus hétéro que je connaisse, quoiqu'aujourd'hui je commence à douter, qui aimerait recevoir cette photo de moi ? C'était incroyable. Donc sous l'énervement. J'ai fait ça. Enfin voilà, ce qui devait arriver arriva. Puis tu es arrivé sur tes grands chevaux là. Ou tes pattes de loup plutôt ? Tu es arrivé comment d'ailleurs ? Je n'ai pas du tout entendu ta camaro. Donc dire que tu es venu sur tes grandes pattes de loup serait plus logique ? Sauf si tu es venu à pied ? Mais j'ai pas assez observé tes pieds pour juger s'ils sont grands ou non pour cette expression. Enfin bref, tu es arrivé, tu m'as demandé si tu m'intéressais toujours, enfin tu t'en souviens certainement. Mais c'est quoi cette question ? Franchement Derek ? Qui ne serait pas intéressé par toi ? Je veux dire, ok, t'es grognon, râleur et violent. Mais en vérité, t'es juste quelqu'un de bon et juste, loyal, attentif, un parfait alpha. Et bon sang que tu es sexy. Ce n'est pas humain d'être aussi hot que toi. Entre ton corps de dieu, tes yeux si magnifiques, tes sourcils si expressifs et… »

Il s'arrêta un temps pour prendre une grande inspiration. Parler autant en si peu de temps était sa spécialité, mais il lui fallait quand même reprendre un peu sa respiration.

« Tu as fini ? »

Stiles ouvrit la bouche, prêt à recommencer, mais vu le regard que lui lancer le loup, il avait assez parlé pour la journée. Il fit un petit signe de tête pour lui confirmer la fin du discours.

« Bien. Tu me plais aussi. Tu m'as toujours plu.»

Ce fut tout ce que Derek rajouta avant de se jeter sur ses lèvres brutalement. Stiles ouvrit grands les yeux de stupeurs puis se répéta la phrase en tête.

Il plaisait à Derek.

Il faudra qu'ils développent ce sujet un peu plus tard, mais actuellement, il avait les lèvres du loup contre les siennes. Il avait d'autres choses à penser. Alors il ferma ses yeux aussi tôt pour participer à ce contact nouveau mais si incroyablement agréable. Il glissa ses mains de sa nuque à ses cheveux, les caressant et se délectant de ce moment si fabuleux.

Les mains du loup, elles, se glissèrent un peu plus sous les vêtements de Stiles, caressant sa peau et envoyant des frissons de plaisir au plus jeune.

Le baiser était innocent et passionnel, doux et brutal.

C'était l'expression d'un manque, d'un besoin inassouvi depuis des années, d'une frustration d'avoir perdu tant de temps sans se toucher.

C'était la parfaite démonstration de leur relation : Un échange aussi tumultueux qu'à leur habitude. Avec un Derek prenant le dessus, contrôlant la force du baiser et avec un Stiles aussi taquin qu'à la normal, titillant de sa langue la bouche du plus vieux.

C'était le parfait équilibre pour eux.

Jusqu'à ce que Derek surprenne Stiles et domine entièrement le baiser. Pour cela, il avait quitté le contact de ses hanches pour glisser ses mains sous ses fesses et le soulever. Le plus jeune avait alors ouvert la bouche sous la surprise, laissant le champ libre à Derek pour y glisser sa langue.

Cela augmenta indéniablement la chaleur entre les deux corps, Stiles, inconsciemment, ne cessait de se surélever un peu pour se laisser glisser lentement contre le bassin du plus vieux. Il le voulait, son corps le réclamait, tout son être souhaitait lui appartenir.

Ils finirent malheureusement par se reculer pour reprendre un peu de souffle. Ils s'observèrent un temps puis échangèrent au plus tôt un nouveau baiser.

Dans sa frustration la plus intense, Stiles voulut à son tour profiter du corps du brun. Il quitta alors ses cheveux pour s'attaquer à la veste. Mais il fut rapidement frustré par celle-ci qui refusa de quitter les épaules du plus vieux. Il se mit à geindre dans le baiser, réclamant de l'aide.

Ils se séparèrent alors, le châtain râla dû au sourire face à lui, Derek s'amusait clairement de cette situation. Mais le loup lui-même ne rêvait que de se débarrasser de ces tissus plus que gênant. Alors sans cesser de dévorer ses lèvres, il se déplaça jusqu'au lit et déposa Stiles au milieu de celui-ci.

Il retira lentement sa veste et son haut sous le regard avide du plus jeune, qui se délectait clairement de la vision face à lui. Puis il monta à son tour sur le lit. Il finit par faire allonger Stiles de toute sa longueur et le surplomba entièrement. Le plus jeune se redressa un tantinet, embrassa sa joue lentement, puis glissa ses lèvres sur sa mâchoire qu'il mordilla pour finalement finir son trajet dans son cou.

Alors qu'il s'affairait à marquer le loup, il subissait de lentes caresses d'une main experte sous son haut. Dans un nouveau soupir d'aise, il se recula pour admirer son travail. Mais gémit de frustration quand il vit la marque s'effacer lentement sous ses yeux.

« Pourquoi c'est déjà parti ? C'est absolument injuste ! Je veux que ça reste ! » se plaignit le plus jeune, toujours frustré.

Derek fit un léger petit ricanement avant de glisser près de son oreille et murmurer :

« Guérison lupine. »

Il accompagna cette parole d'un mordillement de son lobe puis descendit dans son cou pour le marquer à son tour. Stiles grogna pour la forme, mais oublia rapidement ses taquineries quand Derek se décida à enfin lui retirer son haut.

Ils se reluquèrent chacun puis Stiles, dans son tempérament de feu, ne put plus attendre et releva son bassin pour le frotter lentement à celui de Derek. Ce fut le signal de départ pour le loup, plus aucun retour en arrière possible. Les frissons que Stiles venaient de lui déclencher étaient trop forts pour passer au second plan.

Dans un commun d'accord, ils s'accélérèrent la cadence. Il n'y avait plus la place pour les mots, plus de place pour l'hésitation, juste pour les mains qui se baladaient sur leurs corps, pour les baisers échangés et pour les gémissements qu'ils se procuraient.

Les pantalons et boxers rejoignirent très rapidement le reste de leurs affaires, laissant les deux corps nus l'un contre l'autre. Ils se découvraient, se caressaient, aucune parcelle de peau n'était laissée de côté.

Stiles ne cessait de lui griffer le dos à chaque nouvelle sensation. Et Derek ne se privait pas pour lui en faire découvrir.

Leurs corps étaient en feu, il n'existait plus qu'eux sur cette terre. Rien ni personne ne les aurait empêché de vivre cet instant entre eux.

Puis ce fut l'instant magique où Derek commença à préparer Stiles. Ce dernier ne cessait de blasphémer, de prononcer son prénom à chaque poussée plus prononcée. Il découvrait des sensations encore inconnues mais tellement puissantes. Et les connaître par les attentions du loup était encore plus fabuleux.

Il sentait bien la sueur qui perlait sur sa peau rougie par l'excitation, il ressentait bien chaque baiser et caresse de Derek.

Et il ressentit bien la douleur de la première fois.

Malgré la prévention de son amant, elle était là, mais elle ne lui gâcha pas le moment pour autant. Bien au contraire. Les douleurs rendirent ce moment encore plus intense, plus fort. Il découvrait la douceur de Derek, le soin qu'il prenait pour qu'il ne souffre pas trop de l'intrusion. Cet échange était plus fort que tout. C'était le moment d'une union avec celui qu'il aimait et il n'aurait pu imaginer mieux.

Alors lorsqu'il s'habitua à la présence de Derek en lui, il bougea lentement son bassin pour lui faire comprendre, n'ayant plus la moindre force pour faire une phrase complète.

Le message fut d'ailleurs bien saisi par le loup qui ne manqua pas de se lancer dans un mouvement lent et doux, puis plus fort et irrégulier. Derek se réjouit du visage de son amant, déformé par le plaisir et il se délecta de son antre si étroit et chaud.

Tout n'était que passion et bonheur.

Stiles ne savait plus où mettre ses mains, il ne cessait de caresser cette peau offerte, de la griffer, de lui tirer les cheveux selon l'intensité. Il vivait chaque instant comme si c'était le dernier.

Puis ce fut l'apothéose pour Stiles, il ne put plus se contenir lorsque Derek buta sur sa prostate. C'était trop bon, trop fort pour lui au point qu'il se relâcha. Le loup ne put que le suivre à son tour lorsqu'il fut pris en étau par l'antre serré de Stiles.

Derek finit par se laisser tomber sur son amant pour reprendre sa respiration. Il parsema des baisers sur son torse et finit par se retirer lentement.

S'allongeant à ses côtés, il observa les alentours à la recherche de quoi s'essuyer. Il ne fut pas tellement surpris quand il aperçut des mouchoirs sur la table de nuit. Il ricana légèrement en attrapant un, se fit faiblement taper par Stiles qui avait bien compris le pourquoi du rire. Derek ignora cette tape et les nettoya lentement, ne cessant pour autant d'embrasser son cou. Derek jeta ensuite les mouchoirs au sol et s'allongea sur le dos.

Stiles n'attendit pas une seconde avant de se blottir contre lui.

Ils restèrent un instant sans parler, profitant juste du moment. Derek caressa du bout des doigts l'épaule du plus jeune et Stiles souriant niaisement suite à ce moment magique qu'il venait de vivre. Il avait tellement aimé découvrir le côté doux de Derek mais avait hâte de découvrir son côté plus bestial aussi.

Il essaya de ne pas penser à tout ce qu'il venait de se passer, de ce chamboulement dans sa vie.

Mais Stiles ne restait pas Stiles s'il ne finissait pas par réfléchir puis parler. Et c'est non sans faire un petit bruit râleur avant qu'il se lança :

« N'empêche que tu me dois un téléphone. »

Derek grogna lentement avant de glisser son nez dans ses cheveux.

« Hors de question si c'est pour recontacter ce crétin de… Dean là… »

« De Dan, Derek, de Dan »

« Je m'en fiche. » grogna-t'il dans ses cheveux.

Stiles rigola à son tour avant d'attraper la couverture qui avait volé durant l'acte et se reblottit bien au chaud contre Derek. Il fit un long soupir appréciatif avant d'ajouter :

« Promis Sourwolf, il n'y a que toi. »

* * *

_Alors, défi relevé pour vous ?_

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser une __**review**__ avec votre avis. C'est tellement génial de vous lire à chaque fois, c'est toujours motivant !_

_Sinon… Sachez qu'un autre texte devrait arriver d'ici quelques jours. Il aurait dû venir demain, mais faute de temps... Je ne vous en dis pas plus histoire de pas vous spoiler. Mais attendez mon retour très prochainement !  
__(Sloe Balm : Sache que toi, sans même t'en rendre compte peut-être, tu as déjà eu des indices sur ce qui devrait arriver… !)_

_Encore merci à vous en tout cas ! A bientôt _


End file.
